Un alma al azar
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Un hechizo intencionado realizado por su mejor amigo, va a hacer que en la vida de Ron se produzcan muchos cambios, algunos positivos, aunque no todos... CAP 9 UP!
1. Amargura y recuerdos de tiempos peores

Hola, soy ArYs de nuevo, aqui otro fic, espero que os guste. Es la primera vez que uso a el trio dorado en una de mis historias, generalmente prefiero a los personajes secundarios, y sobretodo uso mi genero por excelencia que es el humor, pero bueno he escrito esto para variar un poquito, no ser tan monótona y para no escribir siempre lo mismo. En este fic los chicos ya han abandonado Hogwarts hace bastante tiempo, tienen unos veinte años aproximadamente, bueno no os digo nada más, empezad a leer a ver que os parece.

Capitulo 1: Amargura y recuerdos de tiempos peores.

Tan solo hacia unas horas que habia recibido la noticia. Desde entonces estaba encerrado en su habitación sin tener ganas de hacer nada, se habia tumbado encima de la cama sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos y hacia caso omiso a las llamadas de su hermana. Ahora ya todo se habia perdido, ya no quedaba esperanza para su mundo...

-Ron, no me seas crio, sal y lo hablamos -le decia su pelirroja hermana desde el pasillo -Ginny vete! Quiero estar solo!  
-De acuerdo pues solo déjame decirte que Hermione está aqui.

Ron saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta de golpe. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el comedor donde se encontró a su amiga llorando en los hombros de su madre.

-Hermione... -dijo Ron sin poder creerlo -Ron¿Te has enterado? Es terrible.

Ron tenia un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedia hablar. Se acercó a su amiga, se sentia impotente sin ánimos a decir ninguna palabra que le pudiera consolar, ella estaba llorando y el no habia sido capaz de derramar una sola gota.

-Hermione, tienes que ser fuerte, no te hundas.

-¿Que no me hunda? Es muy facil decir eso Ron, tu no estabas...- Hermione no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que rompió a llorar nuevamente.

-Mama, por favor déjanos solos -La señora Weasley se levanto dando unas palmaditas en el hombro a Hermione. Ron se sentó al lado de la castaña y le siguió hablando- Aceptalo, él está muerto, no volverá.

-No, me niego a aceptarlo, se suponia que no era él el que tenia que morir. Lo decia la profecia Ron... Todos creiamos que Harry lo conseguiria! No puede estar muerto, no no puede! -dijo la chica mientras gruesas lágrimas seguian corriendo por sus mejillas

-Hermione, Harry ha muerto.

-Estaba más que cualificado para matar a quien tu sabes -dijo como queriendo dar motivos que justificasen lo evidente

- Pues ha sido al revés... ni tu ni yo podiamos hacer nada para evitarlo, Harry se fue solo ha enfrentarse con él, ahora no vale la pena que llores, él preferiria que tuviesemos un buen recuerdo de suyo!

-¿Tu que sabes lo que Harry queria? -estalló Hermione -Hacia mucho que no os hablabais.

-No nos hablabamos por tu culpa. -dijo Ron también bastante alterado- Si tu no me hubieses dejado por el nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-No me des toda la culpa, nuestra relación no tenia futuro Ron, tu eres muy inmaduro, yo necesitaba a un hombre, alguien como Harry...

Ron calló, recordaba perfectamente esa noche, aunque de ello ya habia pasado mucho tiempo. Era una noche fresca de primavera y el habia preparado una romática velada en la casa que por aquel entonces compartia con Hermione, que era su novia. Habia adornado el balcón con flores rojas y velas, con musica de fondo, tal y como le gustaba a su hermosa novia, incluso habia cocinado su plato preferido! Todo estaba a punto para cuando ella volviera de su trabajo en el Ministerio. Oyó la puerta y pasos muy largos hacia la habitación.

-Estoy aqui cariño! - chilló.

No hubo respuesta, Hermione estaba poniendo por lo que se oia la habitacion patas arriba, Ron sin pensarlo con el delantal puesto y flores aún en la mano se dirigió a su habitación. Allí se encontró una muy apurada Hermione haciendo las maletas.

-¿Que ocurre?

Hermione no contestó.

- ¿Un viaje de trabajo? Al menos te quedarás a cenar, te he preparado tarta de cerezas! Y he adornado el balcón como a ti te gusta, me he pasado toda la tarde, pero ha quedado precioso.

-¿Que celebramos hoy? -dijo secamente Hermione

-Nada, pero cada dia es bueno para recordar que nos queremos mucho -Ron se acercó a ella para besarla.

-No, Ron quita.

-¿Ocurre algo? -dijo una voz familiar. Un chico alto de ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas de montura negras, de cabellos largos hasta los hombros pero bastante alborotados y vestido con una larga túnica apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Harry! Jajaja, amigo mio! Que sorpresa! No esperaba verte aqui¿Te has encontrado con Hermione por el camino?

-Más o menos... - Contestó el amigo con una mueca de incomodidad

-Quedate a cenar! -Dijo muy contento Ron, feliz por tener a sus dos mejores amigos reunidos bajo el mismo techo de nuevo

Harry miró inquisitivamente a Hermione

-¿No se lo has dicho?

-No encontré el modo -dijo la chica incomoda

-¿Decirme que? -dijo el pelirrojo muy extrañado

Se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Que me teneis que decir?

-Mira Ron, -Hermione se calló un momento tomó aire y miró fijamente a su novio -fue bonito mientras duró, no quiero que te lo tomes mal pero... estoy saliendo con Harry.

La cabeza de Ron no paraba de dar vueltas. Esas ultimas palabras resonaban en su mente cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde hace cuatro meses, he intentado decirtelo, pero no he podido, no tenia fuerzas.

-¿Y porque Hermione¿Acaso no éramos felices?

-Tu lo has dicho, érais, ahora ella es feliz conmigo -intervino Harry

-Somos amigos Harry! No puedes llegar aqui y llevarte a mi novia -dijo Ron bastante acalorado

-Tu novia sabes que siempre me ha gustado! Y si vosotros no funcionabais no es culpa mia, es normal que se fije en otros hombres es una mujer libre, y si eso va influir en nuestra amistad, pues deberias tambien decir que éramos amigos -Harry cogió la maleta de Hermione y salió de la habitación

-De eso que no te quepa la menor duda -le chilló Ron seguro de que le oyese.

Hermione se acercó a Ron que se habia tirado encima de la cama abatido e intentó consolarle.

-Vamos Ron...

-Vete

Hermione le echó una ultima mirada y salió tras su nuevo novio. Oyó la puerta cerrarse. Se levantó y miró el balcón que con tanto cariño y esfuerzo habia preparado para la que tenia que ser una romántica velada. Con furia, tiró la mesa al suelo, las copas y los platos todos se rompieron. Un botella de vino se salvó milagrosamente. Ron la destapó y sentándose en una silla empezó a beber...

Después de aquello, se habia vuelto a instalar en casa de sus padres vendiendo el piso, y nunca más hasta el momento habia tenido ninguna noticia de sus dos amigos, hasta esa noche, que le habia llegado un pergamino con letra borrosa de Hermione, donde le decia que Harry habia muerto y le narraba como habia sucedido. Harry habia ido a luchar una vez por todas con Voldemort, la lucha estaba muy igualada, hasta que Voldemort arrinconó a Harry, este último en vez de atacar, realizó un extraño conjuro. Voldemort aprovechó y acabó con su vida.

-Mira Hermione, en este momento estás muy afectada, sube a mi habitación y acuestate, yo me quedaré en el sofá, no te atormentes más esta noche.

-Gracias Ron -dijo muy agradecida la castaña

La ayudó a subir hasta su habitación y la acostó en la cama. Ron cerró la ventana, las luces y salió cerrando la puerta tras si. Volvió a la cocina y se pasó la mano por la frente intentando poner en orden todas las ideas que le venian confusas a la cabeza. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en la butaca. Sabia que aquella noche no podria dormir mucho.

Hasta aqui el primer capítulo¿Un poco corto tal vez? Jaja bueno no os preocupeis porque ya estoy trabajando en el segundo, y si no pues mientras me podeis dejar algún review, que siempre viene bien. Nada más por ahora. Muchos besos. ArYs 


	2. Flores Blancas

Hola! Aqui yo de nuevo con el tan esperado segundo capitulo! No me esperaba tantos reviews! Muchas gracias a todas/os! Al final del fic os contestaré a los que me hayais hecho alguna preguntita. Ahora sin más preámbulos... el segundo capítulo! 

Capitulo 2: Flores blancas

Ron se despertó alterado, el reloj de la cocina marcaba las diez de la mañana. Se habia quedado dormido en esa cómoda y mullida butaca. Miró por la ventana entreabierta, hacia un dia espantoso, las enormes nubes de lluvia se veian bastante lejanas, pero aún así el dia era triste y el sol aún no habia hecho acto de presencia, y por lo visto, no pensaba hacerlo durante el resto del dia. Ron se desperezó, se levantó y cerró la ventana por la que pasaba un aire muy frio. Su madre ya se debia haber levantado, un par de tostadas estaban preparadas encima de la mesa tapadas con una servilleta roja y blanca, con una nota de la señora Weasley diciendo que se habia ido a comprar con su marido, que tal vez no volverian para comer, pero que ya eran lo suficiente mayorcitos como para prepararse algo, y que esperaba encontrarse la casa de una sola pieza cuando volviera. Ron pensó que podria hacer para comer, desde que no vivia con Hermione y habia vuelto a casa de sus padres habia perdido la práctica en la cocina, de hecho la señora Weasley se quejaba mucho de eso, ni Ron ni Ginny, parecian tener ganas de irse de casa (aunque los dos también eran muy jovenes). Ron desde que habia cortado con Hermione no habia vuelto a salir en serio con ninguna chica, mientras que Ginny... Ella si que lo estaba pasando mal, siempre habia estado enamorada de Harry. Ron se acordaba de cuando el volvió a casa. Era un dia lluvioso, y volvió empapado, al entrar en casa los tres se le quedaron mirando mientras el seguia de pie en el umbral.

-Ron, hijo ¿Que te ha pasado?

-Hermano, podias haber avisado de que venias! Te hubieramos guardado un plato de sopa.

Pero Ron no tenia ni ganas ni fuerza para contestarles. El señor Weasley le aconsejó tomar un baño bien caliente, mientras su hermana le preparaba algo caliente para cenar y su madre le sacaba algo de ropa. Cuando se fueron sus padres a dormir, dejándo a los pelirrojos hermanos solos, Ron se sinceró con Ginny.

-Hermione me ha dejado, se ha ido con otro -dijo mientras sentia con rabia como una pequeña lágrima salia de sus castaños ojos.

-Ron lo siento...

-No, yo si que lo siento, me he portado como un tonto todo este tiempo detrás de ella, pero es que yo la quiero muchisimo Ginny, no puedo olvidarla tan facilmente.

-Ron, no estés triste...

-¿No¿Pues como quieres que esté¿Contento porque mi mejor amigo me haya traicionado y se haya llevado a mi novia?

-¿Que has dicho ¿Con quien se ha ido Hermione?

Ron calló, no dijo nada, y miró a su hermana, ella también lo habia pasado muy mal cuando Harry la rechazó, ahora que estaba recuperada no queria hacerle daño.

-¿Es..es com Harry verdad? -preguntó ella con una falsa sonrisa en la boca. Ron la miró extrañado, la verdad las chicas le asustaban a veces ¿Como podia sonreir después de lo mal que lo pasó? -Jajajaja, no me importa, olvidé lo de Harry hace mucho...

-Sin embargo -se aventuró a preguntar aun con el riesgo de que su hermana se enfadara con él -desde que él te rechazó, no has vuelto a salir con ningún chico.

-Es verdad, todos me prometen mucho, pero luego me dejan, como hizo él... Pero no te preocupes Ron, estoy segura de que algún dia tu y yo encontraremos a alguien... -eso último lo dijo con una pequeña lágrima que rápido ocultó con un ágil movimiento de sus finas manos.

Desde entonces él y Ginny se habian convertido en los mejores hermanos del mundo, siempre se lo contaban todo, y tenian muy buena relación. En ese momento, sin que Ron se diese cuenta ya que rememoraba momentos del pasado, entró Ginny en la cocina, llevaba un camisón blanco muy corto de algodón y bastante transparente. Encima del camisón llevaba una bata, igual o incluso más corta que el camisón así que le servia a modo de chaqueta. Llevaba también el rojo pelo recogido con un moño, ahora bastante deshecho.

-Buenos dias Ron!

-¿Eh? Ah, Hola...

-¿Que hacias?

-Nada, pensando en la noche que volví a casa, después de lo de Hermione, ahora que la he vuelto a ver, pues me vienen a la mente todos los momentos buenos, y los no tan buenos que pasé con ella.

-Oh... no te atormentes más... ¡Mira tostadas ¿Quieres que te prepare una¿Con matequilla y azúcar¿O la prefieres con mermelada¿De que quieres la mermelada? A ver de que hay... de melocotón, de fresa, de arándanos, de naranja y... ¡puaj! de kiwi. También galletas de diferentes tipos, Galletas Maria, con canela, galletas girasol y una amplia gama de surtidos de pastas, almendrados, napolitanas, con sabor a coco, pasteles de manzana...

-Creo que las prefiero con mermelada de fresa.

-También hay manteca de cacahuete.

-No gracias, mejor la mermelada.

-¿Y de beber¿Zumo, leche sola, con colacao o café?

-Lo que te tomes... ¿Cuando piensas tirar este estúpido pijama?

-Uhmm no es estupido Ron Weasley, me lo regaló Har...

- ¡Lo que sea! Da igual, déjalo. -dijo mientras su hermana depositaba delante de el un plato de tostadas y un zumo de melocotón y uva.

Desayunaron bastante y con mucho apetito, pero eso si, en silencio, sus pensamientos estaban bastante lejos, los dos estaban en su mundo, hasta que Ginny dijo:

-No me puedo creer que el haya muerto.

Ron no supo que contestarle. Por suerte en ese momento entró Hermione en la cocina perfectamente vestida.

-¿Te vas?

-No, es que McGonagall me acaba de enviar una lechuza, vendrá dentro de poco.

-Mejor voy a vestirme -dijo Ginny

-Si, y ya que estás peinate ¿Quieres desayunar? -preguntó dirigido a Hermione

-Gracias.

Se sirvió un par de galletas con mermelada de arándanos y un café. Los dos desayunaban sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Hermione rompió ese inquieto silencio:

-Mira, no se que estarás pensando, lamento lo ocurrido, de verdad he sido imprudente y una caradura al venir a llorarte después de lo mucho que te he hecho sufrir, debo entender que la muerte de Harry te interesa lo más mínimo y que volverme a ver solo ha hecho que te sientas mal, asi que hoy mismo me iré y ruego que me disculpes por todas las molestias que te causado.

Después de unos incomodos segundos en silencio...

-Tu no me molestas... y no creas que soy un insensible, la muerte de Harry me ha afectado más de lo que te crees, al fin y al cabo el era mi único amigo, yo tenia la esperanza de que algún dia nos reconciliariamos, pero por lo visto...

Se oyó un gran estruendo y en ese momento la profesora McGonagall entró en la habitación.

-Buenos dias.

-Buenos dias, profesora

-Por favor Weasley! Hace ya unos cuatro años que abandonaron Hogwarts! No me siga llamando profesora!

-Lo siento... pero usted me sigue llamando Weasley... -Minerva le echó una fria mirada -aunque bueno eso no importa -dijo Ron excusandose. McGonagall respiró profundo y dijo

-De verdad, siento lo ocurrido, tendria que dejaros solos y no atormentaros con mi inoportuna visita,pero pensé que, bueno deberiais saber los primeros cuando y donde entierran a Harry.

Hermione no reprimió un gritito, se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar. Minerva se acercó a ella.

-Vamos Hermione, no me seas así, tienes que ser fuerte, el Señor Oscuro se aprovecha de las personas tristes, él ya se llevó a Harry, no dejes que ahora acabe contigo.

Pero parecia que las palabras de su antigua profesora no la iban a ayudar.

-Bueno, el entierro es mañana a mediodia en el cementerio que hay detrás de Triegent Street.

-De acuerdo, allí estaremos -dijo Ron.

-Yo también iré, espero verles, es una pena, era uno de los mejores magos que he conocido, desgraciadamente el Lord está acabando con los mejores, y los que quedamos poca cosa podemos hacer...

-Descuide, no faltaremos profesora.

La profesora McGonagall se fué echando una ultima mirada a su antigua alumna de sobresaliente. El resto del dia fue muy amargo y pesado, parecia que aquella gran nube de lluvia estaba apunto de caer encima de ellos, que les ahogaba y les quitaba hasta el ultimo respiro. Hermione se pasó el dia sentada en el mismo sitio en el que McGonagall la habia dejado, pensativa y encerrada en sus tristes pensamientos. Ginny se pasó el dia sentada encima de la repisa de la ventana, mirando aquellas feas nubes, sin decir ni media palabra, mientras que Ron se removia de asiento en asiento intentando concentrarse sin mucho éxito en un libro, que al fin del dia, ni siquiera recordaba su título. Los señores Weasley llegaron también con pocos ánimos. Se sentaron todos en la mesa cenando sin apetito, el filete costaba de masticar, y las patatas parecian crudas e insipidas.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo, mañana nos espera un dia muy duro. -dijo la señora Weasley.

La noche pasó igual que la anterior, Ron no podia dormir en ese sillón, hasta que le venció el cansancio. Se despertó por los ruidos que hacia Ginny al intentar preparar un poco de te.

-¿Que haces? -dijo despertandose.

-Intento preparar una infusión para que Hermione se calme un poco y este tranquila.

-Excelente idea.

Subieron el te a la habitación de la chica, pero ella no se encontraba allí en ese momento.

-Estará en el baño arreglandose -dijo Ron sin prestarle mucha atención.

Después de media hora, ya estaban todos en la cocina tristemente vestidos. La señora y el señor Weasley ambos con un traje negro oscuro muggle que parecia (y debia serlo a ciencia cierta) muy antiguo. Ron con una túnica simple, sin demasiados adornos. Ginny llevaba un vestido gris hasta las rodillas y el pelo recogido con dos graciosas trenzas.

-Hermione -gritaba la señora Weasley -¿No bajas a desayunar?

-Déjala mamá, ya bajará cuando tenga hambre.

En esos momento entró Hermione en la cocina. Estaba empapada, su camisón estaba chorreando y lleno de rasgones.

-¡Dios mio pero donde te has metido! -exclamó sorprendida la señora Weasley.

-He ido a buscar al bosque estas flores blancas.

-Estas loca, vas a coger un pulmonia!

-Tenia que cogerlas, eran las flores que Harry siempre me regalaba cuando...

Hermione cayó al suelo desesperada, las flores le resvalaron de su mano. No podia creer que el destino le hubiera tenido que separar de Harry, no podia creer que hacia solo dos dias que estaban juntos, abrazados y felices, no podia creer el gran cambio que habia dado su vida desde aquel maldito momento en el que su novio habia ido a enfrentarse solo y sin ayuda a Lord Voldemort. Ahora... solo quiera llorar, mientras contemplaba esas puras flores blancas...

Hasta aqui! Aqui se termina el segundo capítulo, pero no os preocupeis, que hay más (no lo voy a dejar así, no soy tan malvada) no voy a dejar al Hermione al borde de una depresión terrible y a Harry muerto sin sepultura... ¿A que es bonito el detalle que tiene Hermione con las flores? Bueno, ahora voy a contestar vuestros reviews, que os doy las gracias por haberlos ecrito, me han dado muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, a todas/os vosotras/os: Cornamenta, Marta, Barel28, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Ginger, Jane Black ¡gracias! Y ahora las contestacioneeeesss:

Cornamenta: No estés triste porque Harry haya muerto, la verdad, dudo que si no hubiera muerto, no habria historia... jajaja gracias por leerme! Muchos besooooss!

Marta: Mil gracias por tus ánimos! Yo también te deseo mucha suerte!

Barel28: A mi tampoco me gusta ver sufrir a Ronnie... pero te recomiendo que sigas leyendo la historia... tal vez te guste más lo que le pasa más adelante.. no digo nada más!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Jajajaja, si, son muy malos haciendole eso al pobre Ron... gracias por tu review!

Ginger: Jajaja, gracias por el consejo! Lo seguiré tranquila!

Jane Black: Jajaja tu review me hizó reir jajaja, estos lios amorosos tan incomprensibles! jajaja muxos besos pa ti también!

Nada más, intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible. Besos.


	3. Un triste entierro

Capitulo 3: Un triste entierro 

Una vez bajados de los coches que les llevaron al cementerio, se fijaron en la fria calle color gris. El tiempo seguia igual, con esas nubes amenazantes de lluvia encima de ellos que parecian no tener la intención de moverse, además hacia mucha humedad por no mencionar el frío en aquella pequeña calle de Londres. El cementerio era muy antiguo, la mayoria de los allí enterados eran magos, aunque a veces se encontraban también tumbas de muggles, inconfundibles por ser las unicas que no estaban escritas con runas antiguas de Merlín. El suelo estaba recubierto por hojas secas color marrón, y la mayoria de las lápidas mostraban un aspecto abandonado. Empujaron las puertas para entrar, unas puertas de hierro grises y entraron en el recinto. Para mal de Ron, parecia que su vista hoy no estaba dispuesta a funcionar, ya que lo veia todo nublado y eso le trajo algunos problemas.

-¡Ah! -gritó cuando tropezó por tercera vez, esta vez con un jarrón de flores muggle.

-Ron, mira un poco por donde vas! -le dijo su hermana enfadada.

-SShhh! Un poco de respeto! -dijo una anciana rubia arrodillada en el suelo que rezaba por los suyos.

-Perdone -se disculpó Ginny.

-Ginny, ayudame es que casi no veo nada.

-Estoy aqui, le estás hablando a una lápida!

Atravesaron el cementerio y por fin llegaron al lugar, en torno al ataud de Harry se encontraban muchos seres queridos que habian querido acompañarles en esos dificiles momentos. Allí estaba Neville con Luna, McGonagall y Remus Lupin, entre otros a los que no conocian, supuestamente admiradores o conocidos de Harry (como Colin Creveey que parecia muy afectado). Hermione fue directa a el ataud aún abierto y contempló el rostro de su novio. Lágrimas descontroladas surcaban su rostro. La chica depositó las flores a los pies de Harry y le besó por última vez

La ceremonia y la sepultura se llevó a cabo con total normalidad, aunque todos estaban muy tristes. Al finalizar los presentes al acto poco a poco se fueron yendo después de dar el pésame, hasta que se quedaron solo los conocidos. Hermione, lloraba en un rincón sin armar mucho alboroto. Ginny se acercó a ella, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se sentó a su lado. Las dos chicas se abrazaron mientras lloraban desconsoladamente. Ron mientras se habia vuelto a caer, armando un gran barullo ya que se habia llevado por delante unas diez sillas. Luna, Neville y Ron hablaban en un rincón.

-Cuando me lo dijeron me pensé que era mentira. -dijo Neville cabizbajo.

-¿Quien se hubiera pensado que Vol...? -comenzó Luna hasta que fué interrumpida por Ron

-SShh! No digas ese nombre!

-¿Porque no Weasley¿Tienes miedo¿Te da miedo un simple nombre? -dijo una voz fria a sus espaldas.

Ron Weasley se giró lentamente, Lucius Malfoy estaba allí de pie con una fina sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada burlona.

-No tienes vergüenza Malfoy, presentarte aqui en estos momentos dificiles! -dijo muy enojada la Señora Weasley.

-¿Momentos dificiles¿Aún llorais la muerte de Potter? Creia que su muerte pasaria desapercibida, no tenia familia ni nadie que le quisiera, era tan solo un... estorbo -dijo poniendo énfasi en esa última palabra.

-Nosotros lamentamos su muerte, éramos como su familia -dijo muy firme Luna.

-Yo también lo he celebrado con mi familia, me refiero a los mortifagos claro está, nos lo pasamos muy bien rememorando lo fácil que lo tuvo mi Señor para deshacerse de él -y empezó a reirse muy divertido.

En esto Hermione se levantó

-Parece mentira! Harry ha muerto, estamos destrozados Malfoy, le hemos perdido para siempre ¿y ahora vienes tu a decirnos que te parece gracioso? -La chica sacó su varita.

-No pierdas el tiempo intentando hechizarme sangre sucia. -Malfoy movió la mano y con una fuerza sorprendente una magia muy poderosa levantó a la castaña y fue a estrellarla sobre la lápida de Harry -¿No es sorprendente este nuevo poder que mi Señor nos a proporcionado a nosotros los mortifagos? Un poder superior al que vosotros nunca podreis optar, habeis escogido el bando perdedor y he aqui las consecuencias, nosotros de cada dia somos más y más fuertes, al contrario que vosotros que soys un grupo muy reducido y que cuenta con poquisimas armas.

Lucius recorrió el grupo mirando a cada integrante poniendo en algunos cara de asco y en otros una mirada de autosuficiencia.

-Será mejor que me valla, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que compartir palabras con sangres sucias y seres híbridos, os dejo para que sigais llorando la muerte de ese... ser.

Malfoy se fué dejando a los presentes bastante aturdios. Un par de gotas de agua cayeron sobre el grupo.

-No tiene vergüenza ese Malfoy ¿Que se estará tramando presentandose aqui? -dijo el señor Weasley con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, empieza a llover -dijo Remus cuando las gotas ya empezaban a convertirse en lluvia.

Entraron en un bar cercano y pidieron un par de batidos calientes aunque en el fondo a ninguno le apetecia. Estaban todos sentados en una mesa de madera redonda. En la barra habia un par de muggles borrachos que gritaban a la televisión por la que se estaba retrasmitiendo un partido de futbol, el Señor Weasley miraba la caja como si fuera lo más bonito que hubiese visto en su vida.

-Mira Molly! Se mueven! Y estan jugando a una cosa extraña!

-Es un televisor Arthur- dijo Remus divertido.

-¿Has oido Molly? Teletevisifor¡Quiero uno para navidades!

-Te-le-vi-sor -dijo Remus muy despacito.

-Ejem... Ejem... -dijo McGonagall haciendo una mirada significativa a Remus.

-¿Eh?

McGonagall señaló a Ron con la cabeza y al feo reloj (propaganda de cocacola) que colgaba de la pared.

-Ah! De acuerdo, bueno Minerva y yo nos tenemos que ir, asuntos de la Orden, Ron me gustaria saber si podemos reunirnos contigo esta noche tenemos un asunto... delicado que quisieramos comentarte.

-¿Eh¿Si,de que se trata?

-Ron le estás hablando a la silla! -dijo Ginny sin paciencia!

-Tendrás que ir al oculista -dijo Luna muy divertida

-¿A donde? Noo, que seguro que te pinchan y duele mucho!

-No tonto solo te miran la vista! -dijo Neville entre risas.

-¿Y en cuento a lo de esta noche? -insistió McGonagall

-Oh! Si por supuesto venid a cenar -dijo encantada la señora Weasley.

-Hasta esta noche entonces -dijo Minerva. Acto seguido salian del bar para internarse bajo la lluvia.

Continuará...?

-¿Que os ha parecido? Está muy emocionanteee! AAgggg (grito de desesperacion) quiero saber que pasa! (Aparece una ArYs vestida de angelito)

- Tonta! Eres tu la que escribe!

-Es verdad! XDDD Bueno, que os ha parecido este capitulo ¿Que pretende Malfoy¿Y que tienen McGonagall y Lupin que contarle a Ron que parece tan urgente? Las respuestas en el siguiente capitulo!

Ahora os contestaré a vuestros reviwes! Soys todas/os unos angelitos! Me han dado muchisimos ánimos! Gracias guapas/os!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Muxas gracias por seguir mi historia y por tus reviews! Muxos Besos!

Barel28: Noo! Que Ronie no sufra mas! Que mala que debe ser la autora ¬¬ Ostras! Que soy yo...Que despiste...jajajaja Bueno aqui tu respuesta cuando digo que Ron no salió SERIAMENTE, pues es que no queria darle al pobre Ronie un aspecto de monge, es decir si que sale con chicas pero solo para divertirse, ya que desde lo de Hermione pues podemos decir que no se ha vuelto a enamorar...que difficult que es el love! Muxas gracias por tus reviews! Besazooooss!

Cornamenta: Si tienes razón (suspiro) me encanta este Ron tan atento! Yo quiero uno! El problema es que no se donde los venden! Jajaja Abrazos, besos y muxas gracias por tus reviewssss!

Marta: Tienes mucha razón! No se donde podremos encontrar a un chico como Ron, tan atento y...(suspiro)! Es mas dificil de encontrar que el oro de los templarios! Muxas gracias por tus ánimos! Besazoooss!

Alexandra: Ok! No haré sufrir más a Ronnie! Jajajaja, muxos besitoooss y abraxooooss!

Ginger: Uy, uy, uy! Lo del hechizo se explica en el siguiente capitulo, bueno mejor no digo naaaadaaaa! (ArYs coge una aguja y se cose la boca) Jajajaja, muxos besooooss y gracias por tus reviewsss!

GeorginaTonks: Jejeje, me alegro de que te guste! Gracias por tu revieww! Muxos besooos y abraxoooss!


	4. ¿Conoces el hechizo ánima?

Capitulo 4 ¿Conoces el hechizo ánima? 

-Mama ¿te ayudo con la cena? -dijo Ginny que habia bajado como nueva después de un baño de tres horas y ahora lucia un bonito vestido color calabaza.

-AAGGG! -se oyó desde las escaleras. Las dos mujeres miraron rapidamente y no se sorprendieron de ver a Ron bajando rodando por ellas.

-Mañana te llevo al oculista -dijo Ginny ya cansada de que su hermano no pudiera dar un paso sin caerse

-Noooo! No quiero que me pinchen! -dijo Ron asustado.

-No te van a pinchar, eso son las vacunas hijo! -dijo la señora Weasley muy seria y con las manos en la cintura.

-AAhhhhh! -dijo Ron dando a entender que lo habia comprendido.

-Venga hijo ayudanos ¿Porque no pelas las patatas?

Ron en su intento por coger un cuchillo, se equivocó e intentaba pelarlas con una cuchara... Al cabo de dos horas porfin terminaron de preparar la laboriosa cena.

-Uff! Han quedado unos platos perfectos, gracias por la ayuda chicos ¡Ron, no! -dijo la señora Weasley mientras veia que Ron se acercaba peligrosamente a la pecera... Ginny se reia por lo bajo y Ron miraba como un tonto a su alrededor. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta principal.

-Si, está abierto! -dijo Ginny.

En ese momento aparecieron en la cocina Remus y Minerva.

-Hola a todos! -dijo muy sonriente el licántropo.

-Traemos un pastel! -dijo McGonagall muy contenta -es de cerezas!

-¡Que bien! -dijo Ginny contenta, el pastel de cerezas era su favorito.

- A ver si podemos pasar un rato agradable, estos dias han sido muy tristes y especialmente duros.

-¿Que tal Hermione? -dijo McGonagall- la ultima vez que la vi estaba muy triste.

-Bueno, yo tambien lo estaria si le pasara algo así a Arthur, es normal que esté decaida.

-¿Donde está? -dijo interesada la profesora.

-Sigue en la habitación, supongo que llorando, la verdad es que no se que hace aún aqui, después de lo que le hizo a Ron.

-No creo que quiera volver, quiero decir, al fin y al cabo en esa casa vivia con Harry, y le debe traer muchos recuerdos -dijo Lupin pensativo.

-Si, pero me parece muy descarado que se quede aqui! Bajo el mismo techo que Ron!

-Mamá, a mi no me importa.

-Lo que a ti te pasa es que eres demasiado bueno y por eso dejas que se aproveche de ti.

Ron abrió la boca para contestar a su madre, pero en ese momento Ginny se aclaró la garganta y vieron a Hermione bajando las escaleras. La Señora Weasley puso una cara muy seria y apretó muy fuerte los labios.

-Buenas noches profesora McGonagall y profesor Lupin -dijo la castaña

-Buenas noches.

La Señora Weasley puso cara de burla y dijo por lo bajo y con voz chillona imitando el tono de Hermione: "Buenas noches profesoraaaa..." lo que provocó un ataque de risa por parte de Ginny y una incomprensión por parte del resto.

-Ahora solo falta Arthur si no me equivoco-dijo McGonagall

-No tardará mucho -dijo la Señora Weasley mirando el famoso reloj de la cocina.

Remus y Minerva comenzaron a hablar sobre asuntos de la Orden, al parecer habia un mortifago infiltrado y eso les estaba causando muchas bajas.

-Lo peor es que no sabemos quien puede ser.

- Hemos estado investigando, pero no tenemos ninguna sospecha, y poco a poco vamos quedándonos solos.

-Definitivamente -dijo la Señora Weasley- parece que nuestro tiempo ya ha expirado.

En ese momento llegó el Señor Weasley, tenia cara de estar muy cansado, se sentó en su silla sin casi decir palabra y miró su comida con pesar. Fue una cena muy agradable, Ron derramó dos veces su vaso llenándo su comida de agua. Terminarón con la deliciosa tarta de cerezas y un poco de vino que Bill les habia enviado desde Rumania.

-Bueno y de que querian hablarme -dijo Ron cuando su padre y su madre se fueron a dormir. McGonagall miró mal a Ginny que en seguida captó la indirecta y se fué a dormir.

-Es un asunto delicado Ron, no se como vas a reaccionar- dijo Lupin.

-¿De que se trata?

-¿Conoces el hechizo ánima?

Hubo un silencio extraño que se prolongó durante largos segundos. Ron se quedó pensativo y callado, de repente las luces de la cocina parpadearon y Lupin miró nervioso por la ventana. McGonagall se puso de pie asustada, pero rápidamente se sentó de nuevo.

-No -contestó Ron con la respiración agitada, algo extraño estaba sucediendo fuera de esa habitación.

-Es dificil de explicar -dijo Lupin muy bajito acercándose a Ron - es un hechizo que permite depositar toda tu alma en un objecto, persona o cosa. Es mucho más efectivo que un Hocrux y casi no se realiza ya que solo puede invocarse cuando se está en peligro mortal.

-Sigo sin entender que tiene esto que ver conmigo -dijo Ron.

-Ronal Weasley! No me puedo creer que seas tan tonto -dijo McGonagall atacada de los nervios. Remus le indicó que se callara y bajara la voz.

-¿Porque tenemos que hablar en susurros¿Que está pasando allí fuera? -dijo Ron ignorándola

-Hablar de estos asuntos de noche llama a los espiritus de los muertos -dijo Lupin con voz queda.

-¿Entonces porque no me lo contasteis esta mañana cuando nos vimos?

-Es demasiado arriesgado, por no decirte una locura hablar de esto en medio de una calle muggle -le dijo irritada McGonagall- recuerda que la Orden ya no es lo que era, y ahora no podemos distinguir un amigo de un enemigo.

-Ron -comenzó Remus- escuchame hasta el final, no me interrumpas de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo.

Un chillido se oyó fuera, una cosa verde pasó fugazmente cerca de la ventana.

-Harry al morir, depositó toda su alma en ti, para que tu fueras el... el elegido por decirlo de alguna manera.

-¿Me estás diciendo que, mi amigo estaba a punto de morirse y solo pensó en dejarme "de regalo" su alma para que fuera yo... el que derrotara a Voldemort? -dijo Ron burlón sin poder creerlo

-Veo que lo has entendido al fin -dijo McGonagall aliviada.

-No puede ser, Harry no me haria esto -dijo indignado

-Puedes estar seguro de que si.

-Yo no puedo derrotarle, no soy auror como Harry, no tengo ningún poder ni ninguna protección especial ante quien-tu-sabes!

-Eso no es del todo cierto -dijo con paciencia y despacio Remus- al traspasarte su alma, también te traspasó sus poderes y protecciones y ahora tu mayor defensa es tener dos almas, al contrario de Voldemort que tiene tan solo una y fragmentada.

-Déjame pensarlo

-¿Que quieres pensar Ronal Weasley?- dijo McGonagall ya perdiendo la paciencia -no hay nada que pensar.

-Es que me cuesta asimilar lo que me estais contando.

-Esta bien ¿tienes alguna pregunta? -dijo Remus. Algo golpeó fuertemente la ventana y el profesor se sobresaltó- es mejor no seguir hablando de estos temas a estas horas de la noche

-Mañana volveremos -dijo McGonagall mirando a Ron con una especie de cariño, y despues de decir esto se desaparicieron entre las llamas dejando solo en la sala a un muy confundido Ron.

Continuará...?

Hola Holaaa! Siento que el capitulo sea tan corto y haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he tenido un examen y casi no me a dado tiempo de escribir, pero bueno ya estoy aqui, por cierto he aprovado el exameeeeeeeeeeeeeen! MUAHAHAHAHA! Gracias a todas las que me habeis dejado reviews! Os quiero muchísimo y no se que seria de esta historia sin vosotras!

Barel 28: Jajaja tranquila no le voy a poner gafas a Ron! Como bien has dicho quedaria muy extraño! por cierto que tal el viaje? espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien! Muxos besos y muxas gracias x tu review y x ser fiel a la historia!

BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Jajaja aqui tienes otro capitulo! Muxas gracias x seguir mi historia y por todos tus reviews!

Cornamenta: Ron dejará de sufrir! jaja si no se vuelve a caer rodando por las escaleras! Besos, gracias x seguir mi historia! me animan muxo tus reviews!

Ginger: jajaja corecto! lo has adivinado! Muxas gracias x seguir la historia y por tus reviews! Muxos besoooossss


	5. El callejón Diagon

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó confundido en su cama, habia tenido un sueño muy extraño, McGonagall y Lupin le habian contado que el alma de Harry se hallaba en su cuerpo o una cosa extraña... Ron se incorporó y se pasó la mano por su pelirrojo cabello. Bostezó con ganas y se calzó sus moradas zapatillas, de repente se miró en el espejo, resbaló y cayó al suelo... Ahora se acordaba, no habia sido un sueño, eso habia pasado de verdad! Tirado en el suelo se puso a reflexionar hasta que entró su hermana. 

-¿Que haces ¿Se duerme bien en el suelo?

-Déjalo Ginny ¬¬

-¿eh? Te estamos esperando, ya hace un buen rato que todos hemos terminado de desayunar.

-¿Que hora es?

-Son las nueve de la mañana, tenemos cita al oculista a las doce, y ademas tenemos que ir a hacer unas compras, asi que date prisa.

-Si, si... ahora voy.

Ron abrió su armario y sacó una elegante túnica marrón y se dirigió a la ducha. Pensó que tal vez el agua tibia le ayudaria a poner sus ideas en orden pero la verdad es que no le ayudó mucho, estaba muy desorientado. Pensó por un momento contarselo a alguien, a sus padres o a su hermana, pero luego le vino a la mente la cara de McGonagall si se imaginaba que le habia contado algo a alguien, aunque tarde o temprano acabarian por descubrirlo. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con un dia precioso, el sol habia salido y la tormenta ya habia pasado. Su madre estaba muy contenta riendose del programa "Asusta a tu vecino muggle" de la radio mágica.

-Mama, espero que papa no sepa que escuchas ese programa.

-Si lo supiera se moriria del susto.

-Si, con la cantidad de cartas que ha mandado al ministerio intentando que lo censurasen, si supiera que su mujer es una fiel seguidora y que no se ha perdido un solo programa.

-Pero si es muy gracioso, escucha una de sus bromas, ahora llaman por feteleto a un cartero muggle de Nord Bridge, escucha.

Pero Ron no escuchaba estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y en la conversacion con Lupin y McGonagall de la noche anterior, una fuerte carcagada de la Señora Weasley le sacó de su mundo.

-Bueno hijo -empezó Molly mientras depositaba un café delante de su hijo y se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa con el delantal- que tenian que decirte ayer que era tan importante.

-Oh... pues, nada mama.

-¿Nada? -dijo mirandolo con recelo -algo tendrian que decirte

-No, mamá no

-AAhh! Quieren que trafiques con escamas de dragón...

-No, mamá

-Entonces aun peor, quieren que robes en Gringotts

-No, mamá

-Ron ¿aun estás asi? -gritó su hermana

-Ya voy -dijo dando un último mordisco a su magdalena de chocolate y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su madre.

-Prometeme que no harás locuras Ron! -le gritó su madre

El callejón Diagon estaba poco transitado, las nombrosas tiendas estaban muy oscuras y los vendedores no se fiaban de nadie. Al pasar por delante de la tienda de animales Ginny se quedó mirando un lindo gatito.

-Mira Ron, mira que monada

El gato en ese momento sacó a reluciar sus enormes colmillos.

-Si, muy mono, un cruce entre gato y vampiro diria yo. Venga no perdamos el tiempo

Ron se dió la vuelta se tropezó con una papelera provocando que se le cayera encima todo su contenido.

-Deja de reirte- le dijo enfadado a su hermana mientras se sacudia la túnica.

Por fin llegaron al oculista.

-Ron, venga entremos ¿Ron?

Ron se habia quedado blanco y en una milésima de segundo se dió la vuelta y empezó a correr.

-Aqui te quedaaaaassss -le gritó a su hermana

-Ron Weasley! Vuelve aqui cobarde.

Pero Ginny consiguió atrapar a Ron cuando este se chocó contra la profesora Umbridge que lo cogió por una oreja y lo estaba amenazando con hacerle escribir con su propia sangre "No me chocaré con mi ex profesora" Ginny consiguió rescatarle y hacerle entrar en la consulta. Ron cogió un tebeo mientras esperaba.

-Uhmmm que divertido, mira Ginny! Jajaja -dijo riéndose de manera estridente.

-Ron, no grites tanto -dijo al ver que los demás magos y brujas les estaban mirando.

-Gracias señor Garcia -dijo saliendo de la sala una guapa oculista rubia que tenia el pelo recogido en un moño- vuelva dentro de un mes para los nuevos cristales y para la montura dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente. Ahora le toca el turno a... Weasley, Ronald

-Ron, te estan llamando -le adviritó su hermana

-¿Eh? No, no soy yo es ella -dijo Ron ya desesperado

Ginny cogió a Ron por la túnica y lo arrastró hasta dentro de la consulta.

-UUhhmmm -dijo la oculista mientras miraba los ojos de Ron- sus ojos son castaños.

-Eso ya lo sabesmos- dijo Ginny de bastante mal humor

-¿Estoy curado verdad oculista¿No me va a pinchar?

-Jajaja esto se puede solucionar mu facilmente, con una gotas..

-Nooooo, seguro que escuecen -dijo Ron alarmado

-Eso es el Agua Oxigenada... -dijo la oculista con una sonrisa paciente

-Ahhh...

-Ten aqui las tienes- le dijo mientras le entregaba un botecito morado- que no se te olvide ponertelas cada doce horas.

Ron salió de aquel lugar de bastante mal humor, pero una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Ron

-¿Eh?

-Hola- dijo sonriente Hermione

-¿Que haces aqui?- dijo Ginny intentando aparentar con poco éxito amabilidad.

-He venido a arreglar unas cuestiones de Gringotts. ¿Os apetece un helado?

-Si invitas tu...-dijo Ron

-¡Ron! -le regañó su hermana

-Jolines Ginny de cada dia te pareces más a mama, no me extraña que no encuentres novio.

Ginny miró a Ron a los ojos. Se dió la vuelta y se fue.

-¿A donde va? -dijo Ron

-Eres un insensible ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a tu hermana?

-¿Que? No veo donde está lo malo...

-Hombres...-dijo Hermione en un suspiro

-¿Me invitas o no?

Llegaron a la casa de los helados. Ron disfrutó tomándose uno triple de chocolate, fresa y avellana con caramelo y chocolate derritido, varitas de chocolate y cacahuetes, mientras que Hermione se contentó con un cucurucho simple de pistacho. Luego del helado fueron a dar un paseo por una nueva tienda de decoracion que habian abierto al lado de la tienda de pergaminos.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable, incluso divertida, más divertida que la sus mejores tiempos. Pero al llegar a casa la conciencia de Ron se hizo oir.

-Oye Hermione ¿Crees que deberia pedirle perdon a mi hermana?

-¿No es evidente?

-Eso es un si o un no

Hermione cogió uno de los paraguas del recibidor y golpeó fuertemente a Ron en la cabeza.

-¿Porque has hecho eso? -dijo el pelirrojo tocándose la zona afectada

Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ron se quedó allí solo y pensativo. Cogió un paquete de chocolate y subió al cuarto de su hermana. Esta estaba tirada en su cama llorando y en el suelo estaban desperdigados un par de albumnes de fotografias en los que podian distinguirse varias fotos de Harry con Ginny. Ron entró sin hacer ruido y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Ginny -dijo- ¿Me perdonas?

La chica no costestó, pero se limpió las lágrimas y se incorporó mirando a su hermano...

CONTINUARÁ...?

Hola Holaa! Aqui estoy de nuevo, esta vez he tardado más, es que claro con el lio de la vuelta al cole pues casi no me ha dado tiempo a escribir, pero lo prometido es deuda y aqui está el quinto capitulo. Es verdad que en el no pasa nada interesante, bien, de hecho es lo que queria, darle a Ron una tregua, un capitulo para que dejara de sufrir y pudiera poner sus ideas en orden.

Gracias por vuestros reviews! Os quiero muchisimo y no se que seria de esta historia sin vosotras! Mil gracias Ginger y Barel28!

Ginger: Jajaja si, pero bueno ahora el problema de la cegera ya ha dejado de molestar y Ron poco a poco vuelve a su vida normal...Muxas gracias por seguir mi historia y muxos besos y abrazoooos!

Barel28: Me alegro que te hayas divertido en el viaje! Espero que te rias tambien en este capitulo y que sepas que yo tambien apoyo a la Señora Weasley!

Hasta el próximo capitulo! Muxos besos ArYs


	6. Ginny versus Hermione

Ginny versus Hermione 

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- le preguntó Ron miedoso -por favor dime que si

-De acuerdo te perdono!

-Yujuuu! -dijo Ron saltando como un loco por toda la habitación hasta que su hermana le hizo la traveta y cayó al suelo de bruces

-AAiinnnssss... duele!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

-SSNNIIFF- Dijo Ron mientras se tocaba el chichón que acababa de salirle en la frente.

-Bueno que vas a hacer con Hermione -atacó Ginny

-¿Que voy a hacer de que?

-¿Se va a quedar mucho tiempo?

-¿Te molesta?

-Pues si

-¿Y porque?

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y resopló

-Da igual.

-No entiendo porque te enfadas, antes érais muy amigas.

-Pero eso fue antes de que...

-¿De que ella se fuera con Harry?

-Exacto

-¿Vas a estar resentida siempre? Piensalo no es bueno! -Ron salió dejando en el cuarto a Ginny muy confundida...

La joven pelirroja se abrazó a su almohada y se puso a pensar. Alcanzó su cepillo y se deshizo la larga trenza con la que siempre ataba sus largos hasta la cintura cabellos. Afuera llovia, se miro a si misma, ya llevaba el pijama puesto, parecia una vieja! A su edad y en la cama a esas horas, Tal vez su hermano hubiera querido darle un consejo. ¿Y porque no? Podia volver a vivir, se miró al espejo. En el marco de este tenia una foto de ella y Harry, la cogió y la miró. Hubo un momento en el que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, justo en ese momento hizo la foto trizas y la tiró al suelo. Se metió en el armario y buscó el mejor vestido, esa noche saldria, con quien fuera, pero no se quedaria en casa, queria volver a vivir. Antes de vestirse decidió preguntar a Neville a ver si podia salir con Luna y con él. Fue a la chimenea y esperó para comunicarse con el antiguo Gryffindor.

-Hola Ginny! Que alegria verte.

-Hola Neville ¿Que vas a hacer esta noche?

-Nada

-¿Quieres que salgamos?

-¿Me estas proponiendo una cita?

-No, claro que no, pero es que no quiero quedarme en casa.

-Bueno, si es así yo puedo avisar a Luna y si quieres vamos a cenar.

-De acuerdo. Quedamos en tu casa a las 8

-Adiós.

Ginny subió al piso superior y se dió un buen baño de espuma. Se vistió con sus mejores ropas y se fue con sus amigos. Al bajar vió a su hermano junto con Hermione charlando en la cocina, de repente sintió muchos celos.

-Ron, me voy.

-¿A donde? Madre mia como te has arreglado! Hacia mucho tiempo que no te ponias ese vestido! Te queda muy bien.

-Gracias! Eres un sol!

Ginny miró a Hermione la cual también la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Adios Ron -dijo Ginny.

Ginny estuvo toda la cena con Neville y Luna muy confusa. No sabia exactamente que queria decir la mirada que le habia echado Hermione, pero no le inspiraba nada de confianza. Aprovechó un momento que Neville se fue al baño para hablar con Luna.

-¿Y dices que te ha mirado muy mal?

-Si, no me a hecho ninguna gracia.

-Bueno, Hermione es así, ya sabes muy hecha para si misma.

-¿Egoista?

-Si, un poco,-dijo Luna pensado-pero no se porque me tendria que mirar tan mal.

-A lo mejor te tiene celos porque vé que estás muy unida a Ron, tal vez a ella le haya vuelto a gustar.

-¿Después de que lo humilló de esa manera? No, no creo que Hermione ahora después de tanto tiempo se vuelva a fijar en Ron...

-¿Porque no? Las mujeres somos así, culo veo, culo quiero, basta que Ron no le haga caso para que desee tenerlo, y más si Ron no tiene ninguna novia, debe ser su nuevo objetivo: conquistarle, y su unico impedimento eres tu, es decir que sin quererlo te has convertido en su enemiga.

-Pues me preocupa Ron. Hermione puede volver a enredarlo, mi hermano tiene una personalidad muy débil...

-Para algo eres su hermana! Ayudale! No dejes que Hermione se le acerque!

-Tienes razón! Gracias Luna! -dijo satisfecha Ginny.

-¿De que hablais? -dijo Neville cuando volvió.

-De nada -Ginny se quedó muy pensativa bebiendo su sorbete de fresa. Tenia bastantes cosas que hacer cuando llegara a casa.

Y la noche fue pasando y finalmente Ginny llegó a la Madriguera. Antes de entrar pensó en la conversación que habia tenido con Luna. En estos momentos lo más importante era que Ron no se enterara de nada. Subiria sigilosamente y entraria en la habitacion de Hermione y le exigiria que se fuera mañana mismo de esta casa. Abrió despacio la puerta y depositó sus llaves en el cuenco de la entrada. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y cuando ya habia subido unas cuantas se dio cuenta de que habia luz en la cocina.

-No puede ser que Ron y Hermione no seguirán hablando a estas horas! -pensó Ginny

Entró en la cocina, allí estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados y de muy mal humor Hermione, pero no habia rastro de Ron.

-¿Donde está Ron?

-En su habitación, tranquila no me lo he comido.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo Ginny ignorando el comentario de Hermione

-No, tu no te vas enana, vamos a hablar.

-No se a quien llamas enana -dijo Ginny empezando a ponerse de mal humor.

-Pues a ti evidentemente. No se que te propones pero déjame a solas con Ron!

-¿Que?

-Lo que oyes, que me estorbas!

-La única que estorba en esta casa eres tu! -gritó Ginny -ni yo ni mi mama te queremos aqui! No se que estás esperando para irte!

-No me pienso ir porque Ron me necesita.

-A Ron no le haces falta, y estando a su lado solo le traes malos recuerdos!

-Me da igual, mira me he quedado sola y se que Ron aun siente algo por mi, entonces voy a aprovecharme ¿No? Es lo que tu hiciste durante muchos años con Harry!

-Hasta que tu me lo quitaste!

-Y aun sigues resentida por eso! -dijo Hermione burlándose- Resentida porque te quité a Harry Potter, era demasiado hombre para ti que eres muy pequeña y esmirriada, sin embargo yo soy mucho más bonita que tu! Mira Ginny Weasley, no se que te propones, pero solo te advierto una cosa, apartate de mi camino!

-No, yo te voy a advertir otra cosa a ti! Vete lejos de esta casa y olvidate de mi hermano!

-No! Yo de aqui no me voy.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Ginny y empezó a tirarle del pelo.

-Escuchame pequeñita -dijo Hermione- a mi no me amenaces

-Sueltame bruta! Me haces daño!

-¡Pero que es esto! -Gritó la señora Weasley entrando en la cocina y encontrandose con ese panorama -Ginny hija!

Hermione soltó a Ginny y se fue a su cuarto. Por el rostro de Ginny caian grandes lágrimas.

-Si quiere guerra, la va a tener! Nadie se mete con Ginny Weasley!

CONTINUARÁ...

Lo sientoooooo! Lo sientoooooooo! Ya se que hacia mucho tiempo que no actualizaba y ademas este capitulo es muy corto pero es que no tengo tiempo para más! Perdonenme! Pero como siempre les doy las gracias por los reviews! Me animan mucho, incluso a sacar tiempo de donde no lo tengo (como ahora) para seguir escribiendo! Prometo escribir el séptimo capitulo cuadno tenga un poquiiiiito te tiempo! Muchos besssooooos! ArYs


	7. Debes tomar una decisión

Capitulo 7: Debes tomar una decisión 

Ron se levantó esa mañana sin tener ni idea de la discusión que esa madrugada habia tenido lugar en la cocina de su casa. Al llegar a la dicha cocina, se encontró con su madre que estaba de muy mal humor.

-Bueno dias mamá -dijo Ron, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Buenos dias? ¬¬ -le contestó la señora Weasley, aún enfadada por los sucesos de la noche anterior

De repente se oyerón gritosen el piso de arriba. Ron y su madre, se miraron y corrieron por la estrecha escalera hasta arriba.

-¿Que es esto? -gritó escandalizada la señora Weasley, al ver a Hermione de pie mientras que Ginny, estaba tirada en el suelo con lamejilla roja, donde seguramente Hermione le habria pegado una bofetada.

-Ginny! -dijo Ron, ayudando a ponerse en pie a su joven hermana.

La señora Weasley empujó a Hermione que se tropezó con una silla. Los tres Weasleys bajaron al salón.

-A ver hija, cuentame lo que esa te ha hecho.

Ginny lloraba.

-Pero Ginny cuentanoslo! -dijo Ron, poniendose nervioso.

-Es todo culpa tuya Ron -dijo la señora Weasley.

-Pero mamá yo no he hecho nada!

-Claro que no has hecho nada, aquí está el problema! -gritó la señora Weasley a su atónito hijo- Que no te das cuenta de lo que tu amiguita está haciendo.

-¿Que pasa? -dijo Ron, más desconcertado que nunca.

-Bah! -gritó su madre levantándose y saliendo de la casa.

-Lo que pasa -dijo Ginny una vez solos -es que Hermione y yo ayer discutimos.

-Pero, es que nunca os habeis llevado muy bien -dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pero... es que no te das cuenta? -dijo Ginny, poniendose ahora nerviosa.

-¿Cuenta de que? -preguntó Ron

-Hermione te está utilizando, no tiene a nadie con quien ir, se está aprovechando de que eres muy buena pesona y le dejas quedarse aqui.

-Hermione no haria eso Ginny -dijo Ron muy serio.

-¿No? Pues lo está haciendo Ron -dijo Ginny cruzando los brazos.

-¿Como puedes decir eso? Ella está muy dolida por la muerte de Harry.

-Tu eres tonto y no te das cuenta de que lo que quiere es embaucarte, quiere que te enamores otra vez de ella!

-¿Eh? -dijo Ron sin poder creerlo -pero si ella y yo cortamos hace mucho.

-Y QUE? -estalló Ginny ante la inredulidad de su hermano mayor- A ver, ayer por la noche discutimos muy fuerte. Te digo una cosa Ron Weasley, las dos no podemos convivir bajo el mismo techo. O la echas dentro de tres dias o me iré a casa de Neville.

-Ginny, no seas asi! no puedo echarla no tiene a donde ir!

-Pues ese es su problema -Ginny se levantó y se fue tras su madre -elige, dime si prefieres a tu exnovia o a tu hermana!

-Estupendo, menudo problema! -dijo Ron una vez ya solo -no huele a... quemado? AAGG LAS TOSTADAS MAMAAAA!

Ron salió ese mismo mediodía con los dedos quemados a causa de haber intentado sacar las tostadas de la torradora mágica. Solo habia una persona que podia aconsejarle, bueno dos, dos pero una, a ver Ron! Explícate! Iria a la tienda de sus hermanos mayores, los Gemelos Weasley! Fred y George era los chicos que más experiencia tenian con las chicas, eran unos auténticos rompecorazones y seguro que le podian aconsejar que hacer con Hermione y con Ginny.

Entró en la tienda de articulos de broma, llena de gente como siempre, y con dificultad, logró ver a George.

-George! George! -gritó Ron

-Hola Ronald! Mira Fred quien tenemos aqui!

-El pequeño Ronnie -gritó Fred

-¿Que te trae por aqui pequeño saltamontes? -se burló George.

-Vengo a pediros consejo

-Estupendo! un consejo son... 10 Galeones -dijo Fred.

-¿Desde cuando tu nos pides consejo?

-Ehh... es que es sobre una chica, bueno sobre dos.

-Ron! No puedes jugar con dos a la vez! -dijo Fred alarmado

-Que no es eso! -dijo Ron poniendose rojo.

-Bueno vamos a la trastienda y nos lo explicas con más tranquilidad -dijo George.

Una vez en la trastienda Ron les contó a sus hermanos el problema que tenia con Hermione, que estaba viviendo en casa y que la pasada noche Ginny y Hermione habian discutido. Estuvo también tentado a explicarles el problema que tenia con el "regalito" que le habia dejado Harry, pero recordó que no podia contarlo a nadie...¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas!

-Bueno -dijo George después de haber escuchado el relato de Ron- ¿Que vas a hacer?

-¿Como que qué voy a hacer¿Estaís tontos? He venido a pediros consejo! -dijo Ron

-UHmmm.. primero debes decidir que es lo que más te conviene. -dijo Fred.

-Me conviene echar a Hermione por Ginny y por mamá -dijo Ron -pero si la echo, me sentiré muy culpable porque no tiene a donde ir.

-Eso es lo que llaman conciencia -dijo Fred.

-Si, bueno yo te aconsejo que lo pienses bien, Ginny te ha dado tres dias.

-Gracias chicos!

-¿Como que gracias? -se escandalizó George- Són 10 Galeones por consejo!

-Eh! no abuseis de mi -dijo Ron buscando una moneda en sus bolsillos.

-No abuses de nuestra sabiduria, pequeñoRonnie -dijo Fred

Ron abandonó la tienda de sus hermanos pensando y pensando en el grave problema que tenia entre manos. Caminando por el Callejón Diagon, fue a comprar más gotas para los ojos y se encontró allí con Dean Thomas. Estuvieron un rato paseando y comieron juntos recordando sus años de estudiantes y tambien recordando a Harry. Ron dejó a Dean bastante triste; no queria regresar a casa, aun que ya habia tomado una firme decisión. Penosamente, se dirigió a la chimenea más cercana, ya que no se sentia lo bastante concentrado como para aparecerse. Iba caminandopor una calle oscura y desierta. Los escaparates de las abandonadas tiendas estaban sucios y llenos de polvo. Ron creyó ver un reflejo en uno de ellos y, asustado se giró a comprovar si estaba solo. Dió unos cuantos pasos más, el eco de sus zapatos sonaba muy fuerte, pero no eran los únicos zapatos que sonaban. Se giró de nuevo pero, estaba aparentemente solo. Al volver a caminar vió un reflejo dentro de una sucia tienda abandonada, pero al girarse, el reflejo ya no estaba.

-¿Quien está ahí? -preguntó Ron

Unos pasos muy fuertes sonaron detrás de él. Ron empezó a correr cómo no habia corrido nunca, ni siquiera se dió cuenta de cuando dejaron de perseguirle. Llegó exhausto a la chimenea y rápidamente, fue transportado hasta su casa.

Entró en su ella y se encontró con Ginny llorando en las escaleras y con una gran maleta a sus pies.

-Ron, te estaba esperando -dijo la chica- me voy, Hermione y yo hemos vuelto a discutir y ya no puedo aguantar más, y además se que aún no te has decido.

-No, Ginny no te vallas, ya he tomado una decisión!

-¿Si? Pues demuestralo Ron Weasley ¿Que prefieres? -dijo Ginny muy alterada- Venga, dímelo, estoy esperando tu respuesta.

CONTINUARÁ...?

UUHHMM... está interesante ¿Que pasará? Ron decidirá que Ginny, su dulce y bondadosa hermana se quede, o su conciencia preferirá a Hermione, su exnovia que si se va queda en la calle. Y, que era lo que perseguia a Ron en el Callejón Diagon? Lo sobremos sin duda, en el próximo capitulo, mientras dejadme algún review x fa, xfa, xfaaaaa! Besos para todos/as!  
ArYs


	8. ¿Todavia sigues aqui?

Capitulo 8¿Todavia sigues aqui? 

-De acuerdo, ahora te contestaré Ginny. He estado pensando, prefiero que te quedes, tu eres mi hermana, y te prefiero a ti antes que a Hermione.

-Gracias Ron -dijo Ginny alagada -pero sigo sin fiarme.

-Dame media hora. -suplicó Ron

-Esta bien. -dijo Ginny aparcando sus maletas y saliendo al jardín a esperar.

Ron subió corriendo las escaleras y no dejo de correr hasta que llegó a la habitacion de Hermione. Se detuvo escuchando los latidos de su corazón que parecia que iba a salirle del pecho. Tocó decidido la puerta.

-Un momento -dijo Hermione desde dentro.

Ron esperó nervioso, todavia no habia decidido que palabras podia usar. No queria ser grosero, pero tampoco un blando y eso era dificil, si estuviera Harry aqui! Él sabia perfectamente que palabras usar siempre con las chicas! Oia como Hermione buscaba algo haciendo mucho ruido dentro de la habitacion. De repente abrió la puerta.

-Pasa.

La habitacion estaba muy cambiada desde la última vez que Ron habia entrado, Hermione sin duda habia sabido decorarla con muy buen gusto. Las paredes estaban todas pintadas de blanco y no grises como antes. Del techo colgaban unas grandes telas blancas que iban a posarse graciosamente sobre la cama redonda, llena a rebosar de mullidos cojines. La morena además habia puesto cortinas semitransparentes que dejaban que la luz del atardecer se filtrara dentro de la habitacion.

-¿Que quieres?

Ron se sobresaltó al oir la voz. Se habia quedado tan ensimismado mirando los cambios que se habia olvidado de Hermione. Se dirigió hacia la voz y vió a la chica con tan solo una bata.

-¿Que más quieres? Me has hecho salir de la ducha -dijo indicando su largo cabello chorreando.

-Eh... te-tenemos que hablar.

-De acuerdo habla -dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas y se sentaba sobre su cama.

-Le he estado dando vueltas a los problemas que tienes con mi hermana -dijo Ron

-Normal -dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno y he pensado que lo mejor, tanto para ti como para todos, es que te vallas de esta casa cuanto antes.

Hermione miró fijamente a Ron con los ojos casi cerrados de la rabia.

-Tienes media hora para hacer las maletas e irte -dijo Ron intentando sonar lo más convincente que pudo.

Ron se dió la vuelta y abrió la puerta, pero de repente, en contra de sus deseos, algo le instó a cerrarla y volver a mirar a Hermione. No supo porque lo hizo, el no era consciente de porque, pero se abalanzó sobre ella mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Hermione se quedó sorprendida pero no pudo moverse ya que las manos de Ron le sujetaban con fuerza y todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se tumbó sobre la chica dejandola inmobilizada. Hermione intentó liberarse de Ron pero se esforzó en vano. Mientras dentro de Ron, sus dos almas luchaban para imponer su voluntad sobre la otra.

-Ron sueltame -dijo Hermione con furia.

-Hermione... -dijo Ron

-¿Harry? -preguntó Hermione confundida. Habia creido oir la voz de su amado saliendo de la boca de Ron. No se lo pensó dos veces, se acercó a Ron y le besó, creyendo estar besando a Harry. Pero el beso le fue correspondido, en contra de la voluntad de Ronald.

-Harry! -dijo Hermione casi llorando. Ron, de improviso, recobró la consciencia.

-Yo no soy Harry -dijo muy serio mientras se volvia a poner la camiseta -ni lo soy ni lo voy a ser. -y salió cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-HARRY! -gritó Hermione, tirándose encima de la cama, echandose a llorar.

La siguiente media hora fue muy pesada, el ambiente estaba muy cargado en la casa Weasley. Arriba Hermione lloraba mientras metia de cualquier manera sus túnicas en la maleta. Ron sentado en las escaleras pensaba en lo que le acababa de pasar, habia perdido la conciencia de si mismo y habia dejado que la mitad de su alma le dominara. Inconscientemente se llevó las manos a la frente, donde Harry hubiera tenido la cicatriz. Hermione bajó las escaleras con una maleta muy cargada. Las miradas de los dos amigos se cruzaron y la bruja se cayó rodando escaleras abajo. Ron corrió a ayudarla. La joven lloraba y a Ron le dio mucha pena. Hermione se levantó como pudo y lloró en el hombro de Ron amargamente.

-Si algun dia -dijo la castaña- ves a Harry, dile que por favor, venga a verme.

-Hermione, -dijo Ron muy serio- Harry está muerto.

Hermione se puso la capa de viaje sobre los hombros con mucho pesar. Cogió su maleta y miró a Ron.

-Eres un insensible -dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió aireada al jardín, donde Ginny jugaba con un gnomo.

-¿Todavia sigues aqui? -dijo Ginny seria a Hermione.

-Estarás contenta -dijo Hermione con ironia -mira lo que has conseguido pequeña renacuaja.

-Si, estoy muy contenta de que te vallas -dijo Ginny poniendose en pie, sus cabellos rojos brillaban con la luz del atardecer -estoy contenta de haber contribuido a limpiar mi casa de gente indeseable. La verdad no se que haces aqui. Ya tendrias que haberte ido hace mucho tiempo.

-Volveremos a vernos Ginny Weasley -dijo Hermione enfadada, mientras sacaba su varita. Ron se puso delante de su hermana. Hermione se acercó a Ron para besarle, pero el chico la apartó.

-Adios Hermione -dijo Ron viendo como la chica se alejaba hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

Ron cogió a su hermanita de los hombros.

-¿Entramos?

-Ron, tengo miedo, presiento que algo muy grave va a pasar.

-¿Que quieres que pase? -dijo Ron

-La amenaza de Hermione, seguro que la volveremos a ver, y no será como amiga.

-Bueno, espero que no sea así, ahora arreglate, vamos a cenar con el profesor Lupin -dijo serio Ron -me ha pasado algo que no me ha hecho nada de gracia.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -preguntó Ginny mientras se colocaba bien los pantalones rosas y se abrochaba el jersey rojo con dibujitos naranjas.

-Venga corre, te espero aqui -dijo Ron haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Ginny.

Su hermana entró en casa gritando a los cuatro vientos "Mamá se ha ido!" Ron se quedó sentado en la banco con el gnomo pensando en lo que acababa de hacer. Una mano se posó en su hombro. Era su madre.

-Estoy muy contenta y orgullosa de mi hijo -dijo besándole en la frente.

-No es para tanto, de verdad. -dijo Ron sonrojandose.

-Si que es para tanto, has sabido elegir mirando antes por los demás que por ti mismo. Has sido muy valiente. -dijo Molly Weasley abrazando a su hijo

-Se que tienes razón, pero una parte dentro de mi, está arrepentida. -dijo Ron avergonzado.

-No le des más vueltas -dijo mientras volvia a besarle -entra, vamos a cenar los tres juntos, tu padre tiene mucho trabajo y me temo que esta noche tampoco va a venir a cenar.

-Mamá me gustaria ir a hablar con el profesor Lupin -dijo Ron

-¿Tienes que ir esta noche?

-Bueno puedo ir mañana. -dijo pensativo

-No, si es importante vete.

-Gracias mamá.

-Mi pequeño Ronald, como has crecido! Te quiero mucho! -dijo su madre

-Y yo a ti mamá, por cierto -gritó girandose- no me llames Ronald!

La señora Weasley sonrió y entró en la casa.

CONTINUARÁ...?

Aqui termina el capitulo 8! Hermione por fin se ha ido! Y la mitad del alma de Harry empieza a dominar a Ron! Bueno, os espero hasta el próximo capitulo, no me falleis ok? Muchos besos FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO 2006!

ArYs


	9. La marca tenebrosa

Capitulo 9: La marca tenebrosa.

-No tendrias que haber venido sin avisar -dijo Remus Lupin una vez sentados en el número 12 de Grimmault Place. Se fueron a una salita en el tercer piso. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda cubierta con un mantel blanco de rayas azules y verdes bastante cutre. Remus se habia puesto una bata beige antigua y desgastada encima del pijama.

-Lo siento pero es que hoy me ha pasado algo que quiero contarle -dijo Ron como disculpa por haber hecho salir a su profesor de la cama.

-Mira hemos estado investigando sobre el hechizo ánima, pero no puedo decirte más de lo que te dije la última vez -dijo el profesor muy serio encendiendo el fuego con la varita.

-No es eso, es que hoy... -Ron le contó, obmitiendo detalles como el beso que le habia dado a Hermione y las disputas que esta tenia con Ginny.

-Pues eso tiene una facil explicación, se ve que la alma de Harry fue más fuerte que tu -dijo Lupin bostezando

-Pero porque? -dijo Ron sediento de explicaciones

-Porque tu estabas confundido y afligido porque sentias lástima por Hermione. -dijo Lupin- Al estar confundido podemos decir que "Harry" se aprovechó de tu momento de debilidad y tomó el control de tu cuerpo.

-Pues ya ves que gracia... -dijo Ron poniendo una mueca seria.

-Jajajaja -rió amargamente Remus

-Podrá volverme a ocurrir? -preguntó Ron

-Si, si no te controlas, pero ahora que sabes a que estamos jugando supongo que tendrás más cuidado.

-La verdad es que no habia pensado más en el hechizo ánima desde hace bastante tiempo, -confesó Ron- tal vez tendria que haberme centrado más.

Se hizo el silencio, Remus Lupin se habia centrado en sorber silenciosamente su chocolate caliente y Ron pensaba que todavia no lo haba confesado todo.

-Profesor -dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

-Dime -dijo este aun centrado en su chocolate.

-El otro dia, fui al Callejón Diagon y... bueno -dijo intentando no sonar paranoico -algo me estuvo siguiendo.

-Cuentamelo todo -dijo Lupin con los ojos cautelosos, abandonando la interesante taza.

-No se que o quien era, pero yo oia pasos detras mio y cuando me giraba no habia nadie.

-¿Hasta donde te siguió? -preguntó Lupin pensativo

-No lo se, yo comenzé a correr y dejé de oirle -confesó Ron avergonzado.

-Bueno Ron, te prometo que mañana mismo a primera hora convocaré una reunión con los miembros de la Orden de Fénix, creo que se te ha acabado el salir solo de casa. -dijo Lupin con pesar.

-Lo entiendo -dijo Ron con pesar

-Mañana discutieremos sobre lo que es mejor para ti, ahora vete y duerme -dijo Lupin.

Ron cogió su abrigo, pero la verdad es que no tenia muchas ganas de irse a su casa. Se despidió de Remus en la entrada y pensó en donde ir. Las marrones hojas caian de los arboles y acariciaban a Ron en la cara. La oscuridad no era total, las pequeñas farolas muggles funcionaban y se fue debajo de ellas caminando pesadamente.  
Sus pies le llevaron solos a ese oscuro lugar. El cementerio, de noche parecia más grande y daba más miedo que durante el dia. Pensareis que estaba loco entrando allí pero así lo hizo y buscó entre la oscuridad la tumba de Harry. Allí la encontró, triste y vacia con unas flores mustias y un jarrón ya sin agua. Se sentó sobre su tumba pensando.

-¿Porque me has hecho esto Harry? Yo creia que éramos amigos -y una vez dicho esto las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pecosas mejillas.

Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a un pequeño puente. El agua del rio estaba toda helada y llena de hojas que una ventada barrió. Ron miró su opaco reflejo en el hielo y se quedó pensando en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, sus visitas a Hogsmeade con Hermione y Harry, cuando se enamoró de Hermione, las salidas furtivas en septimo curso a la casa de los gritos donde se besaban hasta el amanecer. Incluso recordaba con algo de nostalgia las pesadas clases de McGonagall, a sus siete profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, las peligrosas clases de Hagrid, el ambiente cargado de su clase de Adivinacion de la cual se fue Hermione, incluso se acordó de Snape. Reacordó de como le habian ofrecido el puesto de DCAO a Harry, pero lo rechazó. A Hermione también le habian ofrecido un puesto que tambien le rechazó. Ron pensó amargamente que Harry y Hermione, en el fondo se parecian. Los dos eran responsables, buenos estudiantes y tenian poderes mágicos que Ron nunca hubiera podia mi soñar. Pero primero Hermione le escogió primero a él. Recordó como le confesó su amor.

Estaban en séptimo año y Ron ya hacia tiempo que sentia más que amistad por la castaña. Era una inusual soleada mañana de diciembre y Harry se habia puesto enfermo, esa noche se habia quedado en la enfermeria con graves vómitos. Ron se pasó todo el dia corriendo detrás de Hermione, la cual no hubiera podido soportar llegar tarde a ninguna clase. Después de comer fueron rápido a ver a Harry, el cual habia dejado de vomitar pero ahora tenia la cara llena de cuadraditos violetas. Camino al aula de Historia de la Magia, Ron llamó a Hermione y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó. Ella dejó caer los libros y le correspondió el beso. El profesor Binns esperó en vano a su alumna de sobresaliente, pero no fue la ultima vez, Hermione a partir de allí faltó muchas veces a clase. Harry lo supo en seguida que salió de la enfermeria y aprovó el amor de sus dos mejores amigos.

Allí sobre ese puente helado Ron se rió, y recordó muchas más cosas, todas ellas muy felices. No se podia quejar, habia tenido unos amigos estupendos, y nunca le faltó el soporte de ninguno de los dos hasta que abandonaron Hogwarts. Y por no hablar de su familia, Ginny se habia convertido en su hermanita protegida desde que empezó a salir con Harry.

-¿Bonita noche, no Weasley? -dijo una gélida voz detrás de él.

Ron se giró sorprendido y un fuerte hechizo le golpeó el pecho. Lucius Malfoy se quitó la mascara de mortífago y le cogió por el cuello ahogándole.

-¿Que haces aqui? No tendrias que estar en tu... "casa" -se burló Malfoy.

-Tu no tienes nada que hacer sobre lo que yo haga, Malfoy -dijo Ron.

-Vuelve a lo que quede de tu pocilga a la que llamas casa, es un consejo -y dicho esto el rubio desapareció.

Ron se frotó el cuello donde Malfoy le habia estado apretando. No le gustaban lo más mínimo las palabras de Lucius Malfoy, conociendole no podian significar nada bueno, y mucho menos si acababa de quitarse la mascara que llevan los mortifagos. Algo se le revolvió por dentro, le dolia el pecho por el hechizo de Malfoy, sentia como una serpiente dentro que le revolvia todo y le dificultaba la respiracion. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se desapareció para llegar a su casa.

Apareció en el jardín y cayó al suelo fatigado. Alzó la vista y miró a su casa horrorizado. La Madriguera estaba llena de cuervos negros, y el tejado de su casa estaba ardiendo en llamas, pero eso no fue lo primero en lo que reparó Ron. La marca tenebrosa volaba por encima de su hogar. Entró rapidamente con la varita en la mano y derribó a un mortífago que salia corriendo. El fuego de la casa extendia una gruesa capa de humo negro que le dificultaba la visión y le impedia respirar correctamente.

-GINNY, MAMA -gritó desesperado.

No recibió respuesta, solo el crepitar de las llamas. El pecho se le llenó de angustia. Corrió a los pisos superiores, entró en todas las haitaciones, pero el fuego le impedió llegar al segundo piso. Volvió a bajar y en la cocina se encontró a Ginny, en el suelo, con arañazos en la cara y muecas de sufrimiento.

-GINNY! -gritó mientras notaba como las lágrimas le caian por el rostro. Se agachó junto a ella temblando.

-Ron, está viva -dijo la voz de su padre.

-PAPA! -gritó- gracias a Dios que te encuentras bien, pensé que no estabas en casa.

Se levantó rapidamente. Arthur Weasley tenia cogida a su mujer por el cuello y la estaba ahogando.

-Papa, le estas haciendo daño.

Su padre no se inmutó. Un trozo de techo cayó al suelo devorado por las llamas. Arthur sacó la varita y la puso en el cuello de su esposa la cual lloraba y se retorcia.

-Arthur sueltame -decia Molly mientras lloraba y miraba a su marido con una expresion de dolor.

-Hazlo ahora, apestoso Weasley -dijo detrás de ellos una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Draco Malfoy apareció entre las sombras y apuntaba a su padre con la varita. Llevaba una máscara de mortífago y estaba bastante cambiado desde la ultima vez que Ron le habia visto en el expreso de Hogwarts al finalizar séptimo curso. Llevaba el pelo más largo recogido en una coleta, estaba más alto e imponente al vestir totalmente de negro y tenia una herida cercana al ojo.

-Avada Kedavra -dijo sin ganas Arthur, obedeciendo al joven mortífago.

Molly Weasley cayó al suelo, muerta, con una expresión de miedo y dolor que tardó años en salir de la mente de Ron.

-Ahora mata al pequeño Weasley y después a la chica -le ordenó Malfoy, mientras sonreia y cruzaba los brazos como si estuviera presenciando a un bufón divertido.

-Papá no lo escuches. ¿Porque le obedeces? Dime que mamá está bien. -suplicó Ron llorando, mientras miraba el cadaver de su madre.

-Porque le tengo controlado Weasley -dijo Draco burlándose- ¿Nunca te he dicho que soy un experto en la maldición Imperio?

Ron miró a su padre, sus ojos estaban inanimados, como los de una persona hechizada. Su padre también lo miraba y le enseñó los dientes sucios. Con una mirada de locura se subió la manga izquierda, donde descubrió la marca tenebrosa.

Ron cayó al suelo entre las llamas. Todo empezó a nublarse. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-IMPEDIMENTA -gritó esa voz. Fue esa misma voz la que les ayudó a salir de la casa a él y a Ginny. Pero Ron no recordó más, mientras soñaba con su madre muerta y su padre matándola.

CONTINUARÁ...?

Hola, aqui estoy yo para hacer balance! Bueno ya era hora que volviera a centrar la historia en donde la dejé. La verdad es que ultimamente se habia convertido un poco en un cuentecito de hadas y peleas Hermione-Ginny-Ron. Pero ahora ya ha vuelto la emocion y, a la vez el sufrimiento. La señora Weasley ha muerto, y el señor Weasley está controlado por Malfoy y su maldicion Imperio, además de la marca tenebrosa que ahora tiene en su brazo. Todo esto va a suponer un mazazo emocional para nuestro heroe Ron, pero eso ya se verá en el próximo capítulo, siempre que reciba los suficientes reviews para que encuentre oportuno seguir. Eso es todo, besos y abrazos pa todos los que me leeis y feliz 2006! ArYs 


End file.
